


Pissing Off Tink is Messy Business

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Humor, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:28:41
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sometimes pissing off people isn't wise. Dean learns this lesson the hard and humiliating way...much to Sam's amusement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story was inspired by a comment about bugs and dragonflies made by my LJ Wifey mss_celestal. It led to crack! You know you want to read it! Dean with fairy wings and GLITTER!!!! GLITTER I TELL YOU!

“Pissing Of Tink is Messy Business”

By C.K. Blake

 

A chuckle is rumbling in his chest and as he looks at his older brother a broad grin stretches across his mouth and the laughter bubbles out. 

 

Dean is glowering, and reaching for his knife, but that still doesn’t take away from the glittering sparkle of the delicate, sheer, pastel rainbow colored wings unfurling from his shoulders to flutter brightly, almost glowing, behind him.

 

“Shut the hell up, Sam,” Dean says warningly, and the wings tremble in his rage and sparkling dust flutters from the wings and lands on the messy carpet of their motel room.

 

Sam snickers, and shakes his head as he draws up to the his brother, bends down and sticks his finger in the glittery dust, bringing it up to his face to get a good look, before he’s laughing out right again. “Pixie dust, Dean. Maybe if I think happy thoughts I can fly too.”

 

“That’s it!” Dean growls as he reaches for his knife and the wings flare out behind him and there is the sound of a face getting smacked and then Sam is rubbing his cheek and saying, “Dude, did you just SLAP me with your WINGS?”

 

Dean gives his shoulders a little roll, tosses the knife into the headboard of his bed, and shifts so that he can look at Sam. “So what if I did? It’s not like I’ve ever had wings before. And one more word about the glitter, and fairy wings or not, I’m so kicking your ass.”

 

Sam gets up and looks down at Dean with a smirk as he reaches over Dean’s shoulder and traces the delicate vein on the shimmery left wing, and Dean’s whole body shivers.

 

“I don’t know. I think glitter is a good look for you, and you’re really working the wings,” Sam says, his tongue sweeping across his lips.

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Stop trying to seduce me and let’s work on solving the problem. I’m thinking cutting them off will hurt like a sonofabitch.”

 

“Why would you cut them? You’re freaking glowing man. I’ve never seen anything like it!” Sam replies in awe.

 

“Dude! I’m not pregnant! These are just wings! They have to go away!”

 

“You were the one that pissed off the fairy, Dean. I was the polite one. See what a little smile and tact can do for you?” Sam says with a smug smirk.

 

Dean is glowering again. “It wasn’t like I meant to piss off freaking Tinkerbell. All I said was, ‘Damn, can that skirt get any shorter, and if it can, how can I get into it?’ That was a total compliment.”

 

Sam’s mouth falls open indignantly as he stares down at his brother in disbelief. “What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? Do you ever think before you open your mouth?”

 

“Sometimes, yeah. I mean I have to remember whether or not I’ve got fresh condoms on me at the time, right?”

 

Sam is gaping, and Dean finds this very amusing, the current predicament of fairy wings aside, and then he lifts up on the balls of his feet and brushes his mouth against Sam’s, because Sam is so damn kissable when he’s all indignant, and it keeps him quiet for awhile. With any luck Dean can stave off the lecture for at least a few good hours.

 

The wings are fluttering behind him, a breeze picking up and ruffling their hair, and more glitter flutters to the floor, but Dean doesn’t really care. Right now he’s kissing Sammy, and getting off on the fact that his feet are no longer touching the floor and for once his face is level with Sam’s, despite Sam’s freakish height.

 

Pissing off Tink is messy business, but it has its perks. He’ll worry about the glitter and fixing this in the morning when Sammy is bitching him out over coffee and doughnuts.

 

End.


End file.
